User talk:EliteMaster117
Welcome Hi, welcome to Star Wars Crossover Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:EliteMaster117 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sith Venator (Talk) 23:15, October 28, 2009 Welcome to the Union,I want you up to tip top shape by friday soldier!(Get your images and templates here) You made it just in time,2 admin positions were already given out. You are the last.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 23:19, October 28, 2009 (UTC) YES! I would have been sooner, but connection is bad. This thing refuses to work!Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:42, November 1, 2009 (UTC) K thx....Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 04:23, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Now work on your article!Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 04:27, November 1, 2009 (UTC) What is it?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:50, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Star Wars Galaxies?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:59, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Looks cool,If you want to change it to that you can.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 12:58, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 21:21, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Help!!!!!!!!!!!! Can you help here? http://halo-metroidcrossover.wikia.com/wiki/User:Strider_658369398 Wouldn't unless I used it for Spikehead, cause Sith-venator likes to look bulky :) Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:32, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I gave it to you, I deserve a reward :0... You got MW2 yet?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:58, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I spoilz myself for everything, thats old news for me :0. Things I spoiled MW,Bioshock,Halo 3, Halo Wars, Halo 3: ODST, MW2. Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 04:13, November 12, 2009 (UTC):0 Ya, he looked so BA.Curse you IW and your obvious mistakes! Like labeling the AK-74u the AK-47u and labeling the M14 EBR the M21 EBR.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 04:20, November 12, 2009 (UTC) We will play together in Multiplayer together with Snore,Dartguts, and I.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 13:10, November 12, 2009 (UTC) M2ASWCWM. Start making more articles!Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 22:02, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Awesome article im working on!Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 21:25, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Think you could make an image of a jedi or sith doing this?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 02:09, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Well thats the thing as I don't need specifics on the who is doing it only on what they are doing. IE as long as it's a jedi or sith using that lightsaber combat form I'll be happy.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 12:54, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Errr....Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 22:35, November 28, 2009 (UTC) C We need a FA for December.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 18:19, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Sure.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 18:25, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Well on Tusday fix up the mainpage if I dont.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 18:39, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I fracken love you right now, the theme is so GREAT! I love the new pic to(o)(IDK i suck at English). But time for some bad news, In Clone Wars i heard they are makeing Mandalorians Pacifists....Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 02:08, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Hopefully it will only apply to a certain clan or something, or thats more canon down the drain from Clone Wars.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 02:15, December 4, 2009 (UTC) For the love of God I hope they do not put the Yuzhan Vong in Clone Wars. I liked how KOTOR mentions them.And yes your Galactic Basic is cool.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 02:56, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps this pic. With this lightsaber. But green and with lightning around it. Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 02:45, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Korriban I guess, second choice would be a nuclear wasteland.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 20:19, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Ya deffinitely want a different background than Restuss lol.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 21:06, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Ya I guess so lol. Also I need to find someone to make his Mandalorian Armor have more MJOLNIR characteristics but still retain the look to make the Mandalorian Helmet fit.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 21:18, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I love it, a very good human character that actually acts like a human, not a jedi.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 21:41, December 6, 2009 (UTC) A little wierd actually. I fear breaking canon so thats why I ussually keep Sith-venator away from major characters.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 21:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Pretty cool, I didn't expect him to win by smiling lol. The padawan, has a lot of potential to really get him in trouble. Hopefully I might actually be able to finish Sith-venator's page today! Just got to do some quick research on the Yuzhan Vong War,Swarm War, and Second Galactic Civil war.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 21:57, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Well im lazy, also researchin Palpatine to ensure Sith can kill him.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 22:06, December 6, 2009 (UTC) By a wiii bit but sure ill help you. How about going to an alternate universe?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 22:10, December 6, 2009 (UTC) More like something accidental and you can bend canon without bending canon or the plot.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 22:18, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Couldnt find it.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 22:29, December 6, 2009 (UTC) What inspired your poem?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 00:56, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Specificer plz.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 01:13, December 7, 2009 (UTC) How old is his padawan again?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 01:34, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Aww ok,Sith Venator breathes with relief. Now what are you gonna do?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 01:37, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I origionally thought she was like 14.....What do you have in mind of punishment?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 01:44, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Nice, nice. How about ya throw in some Xenomorphs?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 01:50, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Lol YES!Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 01:56, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Lol the Flood. OOOOO that ust gave me an idea. Jedi-venator is going to have the flood under his control!Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 02:03, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Can also be red.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 02:12, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Whats's next for our young couple?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 22:40, December 7, 2009 (UTC) IDK something involving the New Mandalorians.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 22:48, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Hippy mandalorians are better than no mandalorians at all.Yes to a monster, a Sith Leviathin perhaps?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 00:31, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Where's my updated picture? Im soooooooo greedy right now.Like Greedo lol.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 21:04, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Make it one :0Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 23:38, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Cough Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:14, December 11, 2009 (UTC)